Synthesis of Chinese nortropane alkaloid boagongteng A from Erycibe plants has been initiated from (+)-6-hydroxytropin-2-one. Optical resolution has been accomplished with camphersulfonic acids. Ndemethylation and N-benzylation afforded (+)-6-acetoxy-N- benzyltropin-2-one which will be used in the next step. N-Demethylation of tertiary amines with trichloroethyl chloroformate gives ditrichloroethyl carbonate as a by-product.